Belle & Wolf
by I Am Switzerland101
Summary: Companion piece to Time For Forever. Collin has serious issues and Annabelle couldn't relate more to that. With blood thirsty vampires and hot headed emotional werewolves a reality nothing is simple and everything is complicated. Dark themes. Do not need to read Time For Forever to understand this.
1. Prologue

Summary: Companion piece to Time for Forever. This is Collin and Annabelle's story; it will go into description of their relationship not much of Lucy or Paul or anyone else. I will focus on them if you want to see more of Lucy and Paul please read Time for Forever. You don't have to read Time for Forever; I will try and make it so everything makes sense on its own.

A/N: Here is the companion piece I promised :) I really hope you enjoy it. Annabelle and Collin are one hundred percent different from Paul and Lucy. So be prepared for adult themes and some darkness. Lucy's story is a lot of fluff and fun but Annabelle just isn't that kind of girl and Collin is very troubled. Now, I introduce to you…

_**Belle & Wolf**_

**Prologue**

_I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go away?_

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_  
_Fresh on the pavement_  
_I ran off the plane_  
_That July 9th_  
_The beat of your heart_  
_It jumps through your shirt_  
_I can still feel your arms_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_  
_Wearing your clothes_  
_All that I know is_  
_I don't know how to be something you miss_  
_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
_Never imagined we'd end like this_  
_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

A/N: Yes, that may look familiar. It is Taylor Swift's song Last Kiss. I really thought it was fit well for a prologue. The next chapter will be up very shortly!


	2. Screw Imprinting

A/N: The very first chapter of Belle & Wolf. I hope you love it!

**Ch. 1-Screw Imprinting**

**Collin POV**

My name is Collin Littlesea and this is my story. I know that sounds gay but just listen, yeah? When I was 13 years old I phased into a giant ball of fur currently known as "shape-shifter." Who knows what we'll be called in a year or two. Don't get me wrong it is pretty cool. There are some down sides, but the speed is amazing. The really sucky part, I think, is imprinting. Imprinting is sort of like love at first sight crap.

I don't believe in love, never have, never will. I was raised by my aunt starting when I was 12. My parents divorced around then. They fought constantly, they had gotten into physical confrontations which as an effect landed my mom in her grave and my so called "daddy" in prison for the rest of his life. Well he _should_ have been in prison but he got mauled by a bear which I know isn't true because I killed him myself. Another long complicated story in my otherwise cracked up life.

I loved my dad but karma is a bitch. He was never really the best dad but he and my mom were all I had. I harbor resentment toward him but he should have suffered in prison. Instead he got turned into a vampire who couldn't finish off the job and I had to kill my own father before he killed anyone. The best part? I was only 13 when I killed him, brand new to the pack. Great life, huh?

That's part of the reason I hate vampires. They killed the only father figure I ever had. Sure he was awful and he murdered but he was my dad. I vowed to catch the leech responsible for turning him. That is the only reason I didn't stop phasing when I was a kid. I had a choice but I chose to avenge my dad. He did leave me a letter, said he loved me, but said that love between a man and woman is only really sex. I should have known that wasn't true, but I believed him. He's been saying that shit since I was a kid, grows on you after a while.

So, here I am today, sitting on a piece of driftwood on the far side of First Beach, a little ways away from the main bonfire. I looked over at Seth and Brady and asked, "Hey, Seth, why is it their welcoming party when kids from high school are here and they don't even know who they are?" I stood up and walked over to them.

"Actually I have no idea. Linda told me that it wasn't really a welcoming party but I guess a party for them to get to know some people. Also she wanted them to meet all of us to see if we might imprint," Seth explained hopefully.

"Ugh," I groan. Imprinting to me is just a bunch of magic crap. I guess I can see why my brothers want to imprint, they don't have the same beliefs as I do, as my dad did. Besides, I wouldn't want to be tied down so young. Come on! I'm _fifteen._

"Oh, come on, Col! You're gonna imprint sooner or later. Why are you so against it?" Seth asks.

No one, not even any of the pack members, knew about the letter my dad wrote me or all the life lessons he passed down to me. It was one of many secrets I kept from the pack. Jared may have the best hearing and Paul may be our best tactical fighter but I had the strongest mental shield. I decided to tell Seth half the truth.

"Because it is just a bunch of magic wolfy shit. We shouldn't be real, but we are, and I just think it's so stupid. I mean look at it this way, Sam loved Leah, but then he saw Emily and has basically been forced to love her. I don't want that. I want to fall in love the right way—" or not at all—"without being bonded forcefully by nature," I lied.

"Whereas that might be true. Imprinting leads you to your soul mate. It's actually making you see who you're supposed to be with," Brady chimed in.

"Shut up, Brade. You're so full of shit, you know that?" I smacked him upside the heat. "Still if I imprint I can't even look at another girl without feeling like I've committed some horrible sin. Besides, I don't want to be committed so young to only one chick. Look at Mark, he's only 13 and he imprinted on a girl who won't look at him as anything other than little Mark," I said to them all, making my way over to the cooler. I pulled out a beer and sucked it down in one gulp.

"Collin you really shouldn't do that. Just because you're metabolism is high giving you no intoxication doesn't mean you not under aged," I heard Sam say from behind me. I turned around to see a disappointed look in his and Emily's eyes. Emily looked down when she saw my glance, pitying now.

I shrugged off their glances and pulled out another beer. I opened it, pulled it up to my lips, but before I could drink it a hand swiped it away from me. I turned to the side to look who had done that and saw Embry grinning while drinking _my _beer.

"Hey, jackass, give it back!" I exclaim, making a reach for it. He pulled back the moment my fingers brush against the can.

"Nope," he says, popping the p. "Sam told you you're not allowed to drink it, but do you listen? No, no you don't," he says after chugging the rest of my beer.

"So? You're not 21 either, you're just barely turning eighteen. You can't drink it either," I snark at him. "So shut the hell up." He continues grinning.

"Aww, is wittle Colly Wolly grumpy," Embry says, pinching my cheeks. I grab his hands and shove them up his face.

"No, Embry, I was fine until you came along and drank my beer. Leave me alone, I can do whatever the hell I want," I grumble, shoving my way back over to Seth and Brady.

"Why so pissed Collin? It looks as if you want to punch someone. Though I certainly do not object, here use Seth as your personal punching bag! He can take it," Brady says, grabbing Seth and pushing him hard toward me. Seth has his hands up covering his face thinking I might actually hit him.

"You know, Brady, Seth is just too hard." I frown. "But you, you're soft enough," I say, moving past Seth and onto Brady.

"Come on, Collin. I was just kidding. You know I love you," Brady coos to me.

I laugh. "Sorry, bro, I'm a straight shooter but I think Embry rolls that way if you wanna go," I told him.

"Shut up, Collin." Brady glares. He shoots me another look then goes to sit beside Kim and Jared.

"Anyways, like I was saying. Imprinting ain't for me," I tell Seth, looking around for Paul.\

Paul is my favorite pack brother, besides Brady—since we've been friends and cousins our whole lives—and Seth. He was the one who helped me through the transformation. Usually Paul is an ass, with a capital A-S-S, but with me he's cool. We've been neighbors our whole lives and he use to—before we phased—think of me as a little brother he never had. Poor guy has the most girly sister alive.

Now I'm not saying Paul is soft or sweet or anything but he does have his moments. Actually the pack always says that I'm like a younger Paul. I have the same bad attitude and the I-don't-give-a-fuck way about me. The only difference is that I can handle my temper a lot better than Paul. I get mad but it takes a lot to get me to get me really pissed to where I have to phase.

"Hey, Collin, did you see Linda's daughter in Brady's head when you phased earlier?" Seth asks me, abruptly interrupting my thoughts.

"Uh, no? Why, should I have?" I ask, confused.

Hmm, Brady's thoughts…wait, he was thinking about finally getting to see his best friend again, he couldn't before since he was unstable. That's it thought he never said anything else.

"Well, just saying," Seth says casually.

"And why were you brining this up?" I sigh impatiently. Why does he always have a need to drag things out?

"Ok, well usually I don't say or act like this but Linda's younger daughter, Sam mentioned her name is Annabelle. Well, I saw her after mine and Brady's patrol, let me say one word…hot. Nuff said," Seth explains, a light twinkle in his eyes.

"So, she's hot. Did you imprint on her?"

Oh please be no. I love Seth—as a brother—don't get me wrong and I want him to be happy but if he imprinted all I have left of my friends are Paul and Brady. He's the only sane one, we need him.

"No." I sigh in relief. "I wish I did. She's so pretty—not in that slutty sort of way either. That's not all either. Jared told me that Linda and she were talking to him and Mark. They said she's really smart. She's only 14 and she's skipping to sophomore year. She gets to be in our classes," he exclaims.

"Seth, so what? It's not like you imprinted on her," I say. I watch as Seth's face falls and I feel awful for saying that. "Sorry," I mumble awkwardly.

It was a known fact Seth was one of the few wolves who wanted to imprint. Embry and him are the only guys left who want to have an imprint and they don't. I feel bad for them but I just don't get the point of imprinting. Quil and Jake are the only guys who got lucky with imprinting.

Jake got the best deal and the worst. He gets to run around as a wolf forever but his imprint is a vampire spawn from his best friend who he loved. Yuck. The exact kind of creature we were made to destroy by the way.

Quil's case could be considered both very good or very bad. The upside is that he gets to stay a wolf for another 20 or so years. The very horrible part is that imprinted on a two year old. Wait, sorry, she's four now. Sure he has her whole life to spend with her but he's seventeen and she's just a toddler. I'm sure if in any other case Quil would be classified as a pedophile. Good thing he doesn't age or Claire would have an old man. Poor Claire.

"It's ok, I just want to imprint so bad," Seth whines.

"Well look at it this way, Seth. You get to enjoy your freedom. You can date whomever you want without it being wrong," I tried cheering him up but looked like I made it worse. Seth frowns deeper and sits down on the rocky sand. He crosses his legs and puts his elbows n his knees, resting his head on his open palms.

"I don't want freedom," he says so quietly that if I didn't have sensitive hearing I would have missed it. Water glistened on the side of his cheek and I feel pain clench at my sides.

It's so weird. Whenever someone's crying I feel horrible. Even if I caused it, that's my only weakness; tears. I come up behind Seth and pat him on the back.

"It's ok man. Don't worry about it right now, you have all the time in the world. You're not getting any older. She'll come, Seth. Just be patient," I comfort him and then get the hell out of there.

There was only so many tears that I could take. Jake can handle him a lot better than I can anyway. If one person could make Seth better it was definitely his Alpha. They talked for a while and Seth was back to his old self.

"Glad to see you're back to being your old quire self," I tease Seth, watching him bound over to me.

Seriously what is this kid on and where can I score some?

"Whatever, Collin." The smile stays on his face.

I roll my eyes and Seth and I join the other pack members near the bonfire. I sit down next to Brady and Jared, listening to them goofing off and talking. Like my connection with Paul, Brady has something similar with Jared. He was there to show him the ropes and Brady develop a serious bond with Kim and Jared. It was also a good thing Jared was as perverted as Brady cause he is the only one who can handle it. It's always funny seeing Kim blush when the two get together. I sit comfortable, watching everyone. Soon Sam leads to unfamiliar girls over to our group and I watch as a short girl hides before the taller one. She doesn't look up until Seth's dumbass voice speaks up saying, "See guys I told you she was hot!" Jake smacks Seth on the back of the head but I don't pay attention because the short girl looks directly at me, smiling a shy smile. I don't want to but I feel a smile of my own on my face. Smile? Since when have I ever smiled at a girl before? Smirk yes, not smile.

This is bad.

A/N: OMG! Ah, I got this out! I actually wrote this 4 years ago but I'm finally getting a move on it…crazy right? I really hope you love it and review. It means the world to me guys :)


	3. You're Beautiful

**A/N:** Hey guys hope you like this sorry for the wait I've been out with bronchitis and online school. If you want to know what the character's look like the link is on my profile. I've based Annabelle off Emma Watson so you know who she looks like. Thank you so much for the review wood-morning :)

Warning! Mature and crude language.

**Ch. 2-You're Beautiful**

**Collin POV**

Light brown hair is swept away gently by the breeze to reveal a pale face and big brown eyes. She smiles at me, holding my gaze, and reveals a set of perfect white teeth. Seth wasn't lying when he said she was hot. Hot cannot even begin describe the beauty in front of me. She's short but her legs seem to go on forever. Her slim figure shows her childishness but everything about her is beauty and innocence. Ugh, innocence. It doesn't matter how hot she is I don't like dealing with virgins. Maybe she could be an exception…no. Besides if she's a Walhalla I know she's bound to be an uppity bitch. Fuck, just look away from her already, Collin! I can't though because she's still smiling at me in that utterly adorable way where her dimples show. Finally she looks away from me as Jacob introduces everyone but her gaze lands on me as Jake points me out. I smirk at her attention, trying to derail my thoughts from her beauty and focus on raunchier ones. She would be a good lay, that's it. That's all girls are good for, remember? Somehow I couldn't help not believing my own line anymore.

Annabelle, that's her name, doesn't glance at me again because Paul and Leah came through the tree line then and had it out. Paul was always good for a fight he was someone you could count on for that. Leah was well just a bitch and it was too easy to rile her up. I watched them in amusement until Leah punched Paul in the face. It was all over for Leah I knew it right when she pulled her fist back. No way was Paul going to let Leah off easy and it was about damn time for a good ass fight around here. I sat up, pumped, waiting to see Paul rip Leah a new one. Wolf brawls were almost the best and we all so much pent up frustration you could count on one at least once a month. Most of us younger wolves fought with Jake's pack to let off some steam because there was no way in hell we could go up against the original three otherwise known as Paul, Jared, and Sam.

I watch as Paul storms up to Leah but Sam holds him back just barely. Annabelle and her older sister Lucy watch with horror filled expressions. They think that's bad? Hell, you should see when Paul and Jake get into fights. That's bad.

"Paul, we have someone we want you to meet," Sam tells Paul.

Paul barely spares him a glance.

"Listen Sam, I don't really care at the moment all I ca—" Paul cuts off when he glances at the older one.

Oh, fuck. NO! This cannot be happening, absolutely not. No, no, no. I could feel myself putting the pieces together as Paul lost all of his anger in a single second.

Imprint.

God fucking damn that word. The curse among curses! Imprint?! He imprinted? Why? He was my brother, my pal, my friend for fuck's sake and he goes and imprints on this little priss? What the hell is wrong with the word? Paul is not supposed to imprint. We're bro's and we've always gone out and got tail together. We're known for getting around and we love it. I was stuck in my own grief that one of my best friends is gone for good. He'll never be the same after this. He'll just be one of those stupid pussy whipped fags running after his imprint.

I have to get out of here. Now.

"Fuck this shit," I sneer to myself. I get up swiftly but no one spares me a second look. They're all too hyped up on Paul imprinting. Seth has more hope than ever now that he'll imprint too. Stupid pup.

I walk to the nearest cooler and grab a cold beer. Sam isn't around anymore and I can finally take back a few. I drain the first bottle with relative ease and go for a second when I see her sitting there. Annabelle, her name filters through my mind. It's too long, I think critically. Maybe I'll give her a nickname. Her sister seemed to call her Anna. What am I thinking? Nicknames? I shake my head at my stupidity. She looks up as if sensing my gaze on her. When she smiles shyly at me I feel the corners of my mouth involuntarily lift on their own accord. Nessie and Claire sit next to her and both are playing with their dolls. I almost start to walk over to them but think better of it. Why is she affecting me like this? I've never wanted to be around a girl for anything other than sex. This girl obviously wasn't offering herself up to me yet I couldn't help but want to go and sit next to her just to be around her.

Fuck, my thoughts are driving me nuts. She's a stupid little girl, Collin. They're good for nothing, my father's voice says in my mind. I decide to turn back to my drink and quickly gulp it down before I push all rational thoughts out of my head and head over to Annabelle.

"Hey," I say to her, watching as she glances up at me.

"Um, hey." I can't help my smirk because it's obvious she's uncomfortable and I love having the upper hand.

"I'm Collin," I tell her, sitting down on the blanket she's on. I bump slightly into her shoulder and Nessie and Claire giggle next to us. I ignore the runts for now hoping they will still to their dolls and not interrupt me.

"I'm Annabelle." She doesn't look at me when she says this and instead plays with her fingers.

I snake my fingers up to her chin and it up so her eyes look straight into mine. I wasn't expecting her intense gaze or the assault of nervousness that came from staring at her. Bright brown eyes mixed with swirls of green looks expectantly back into my plain dark brown eyes. Hazel never looked so appealing until now. My thoughts turned to how soft her skin felt in my rough hands. I wonder how soft the skin at her hips would feel as I run my hands along them.

"You're beautiful," I blurt out unexpectedly.

Annabelle blushes a violent red and I can't help letting out a chuckle. This is the exact reaction I expected. All girls usually can't help but blush at compliments but before I found it boring and predictable but now I want to keep that brilliant color on her cheeks. She looks away from me then and my grasp on her chin is released from the swift action. I can barely hear her mumbled thanks in reply of my confession.

It seems that I have to keep up the conversation from then on because she's way too flustered to do so. I mostly talk about the guys and what kind of music she likes to listen to. I don't venture into any subject that could make me look like a blundering fool. I don't even know why I told her she's beautiful, it was usually a line I used to pick up a girl and get her into a room and onto a bed or down on her knees as crude as that was. It was a special line reserved for the prudy girls because while they were a little harder to get into bed once they came out of their shells they were wild. Like they say it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for and Annabelle is definitely quite.

Sam and Paul come back eventually so I move away from Annabelle and sit a respectful distance away from her. Paul is already acting like a dumbass so I can't be bothered with him right now. Eventually the Pack gathers in a circle around Annabelle and Lucy, listening to them. Lucy seems to love talking because she hasn't shut up in an hour. Annabelle sits there shyly most of the time. It seems that she has issues being in a big social setting. Even when she was talking to me she kept to unoriginal phrases and didn't let me in on her feelings.

Even through Lucy's talking, which is agonizing by the way, I stare at Annabelle. I study her moves and actions throughout her sister's story. When Mark asks Lucy why they decided to move here from Colorado in the first place there is a noticeable pause in the conversation. Lucy shifts awkwardly in her seat and Annabelle glares in alarm when the question is brought up. I'm sure every wolf can hear both of their stuttering heart beats and it's obvious Lucy is lying when she replies that she just missed her Mom. Annabelle sighs in audible relief and I question why they don't decide to tell the truth. Annabelle rubs her hands over a small scar on her other hand and my mind slowly decides to piece together the real story.

Abuse? I don't know why I didn't see it before. Annabelle is so shy and nervous around everyone and hardly says a word all night. I wonder if there are any other scars like that one because it is puckered and red and looks like it must have hurt a lot. Unfortunately for my over obsessive mind they leave long before the bonfire ends. Lucy starts to become suspicious on why all of us wolves are dressed so casually in this cold weather but fortunately Sam gives her some lame excuse that pleases her for the moment. I watch as they leave and I can pull the same stupid need to be with the girl. I don't even realize I'm on my feet until I'm standing behind them calling out her name.

"Annabelle."

Instantly she turns at my voice and I watch as her pale cheeks redden. I smirk at the power I already hold over her after just a night together.

"Hey, um, I was just wondering if you're going to the party tomorrow?" I ask her.

She glances up at her sister as if asking her permission. What is she, her mom?

Her sister just shrugs like she could care less.

"Um, I'm going to Forks with my mom and her friend, but I can ask her if I could stop by afterword," Annabelle replies. Her voice is like tinkling bells on a summer day when the wind is blowing just so.

I slap myself mentally for thinking that.

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll see you around then?" I ask her, feeling stupid for even coming over to her. The plan was to get into her pants not hang out with her at a Pack event.

Annabelle nods with a smile and I decide to book it out of there with a wave goodbye.

"The fuck is wrong with me?" I ask myself aloud.

**A/N:** Hope you liked it. Collin is my opinion is your typical teenage boy and teenage boys have a super dirty mind. My best friends were all guys and all they talked about was beers and tits (UGH) and cussed all the time so I want to give all the girls out there a real look into the male mind and how they think I've even enlisted help from my crude manwhory male friends.

Please vote in my poll and review!


End file.
